The Pain of Leaving
by SandwichGuy
Summary: Chris deals with the pain of Sonic having to go home soon. Sonic x Chris brotherly


I don't own any of these characters. *Sad face*

Sonic will 18, Chris will be 10. This takes place the day before episode 25 of Sonic X.

September 17th, 2003

It was nighttime. Chris Thorndyke lay in his bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He went to bed at 10 pm. He glanced at the clock, it was 1 am. He had been lying in bed for 3 hours and couldn't get a wink of sleep. And he knew why. Sonic and the others now had 6 Chaos Emeralds. 1 more, and they will go home. Chris will never see them again. He would be happy for them, but at the same time, he would be devastated. He would be all alone again.

Before they came into his life, he was so lonely. Sure he had a few school friends, Chuck, Tanaka, and Ella, but it wasn't enough. He needed a friend like Sonic. When he was young, his parents promised they would come home if he was good. But did they? No. Of course not. He only saw them a few times a year. In the last year before Sonic and the others arrival, he had been so depressed. He spent lots of time crying in his room. He pretended to act nice and energetic at school so nobody would worry. He even thought about suicide.

Then Sonic came.

He was happier, much happier. He knew though, that Sonic and the others would have to go home someday. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, maybe not even for years. But someday, they would have to return. Oh how he dreaded that day.

"Maybe some water will help me fall asleep." He thought. He got up and walked downstairs, as he was getting a glass out of the pantry, he heard a familiar voice. "Grab me a glass too, Chris." He turned around and saw Sonic. He got him a glass of milk as well.

They were drinking them up, Sonic stood up, leaning against a table. Chris was sitting on the floor, leaning on the fridge. Sonic noticed he looked pretty depressed. He didn't even seem to face him. "Chris, is something wrong?" Sonic asked gently. "No, I'm fine." Chris quickly responded. Sonic believed him at first, but he knew something was up. Chris wanted to get everything off his chest, but he knew Sonic needed to sleep, so he decided not to.

"Chris, I know something's wrong. You can tell me." Sonic asked, finishing his milk and kneeling down in front of him. Chris didn't know what to do. He didn't like to lie, but he didn't want to have to say all of that to Sonic. But he couldn't hold it in anymore, so he decided to get off of his chest. "Sonic, can I tell you something?" He asked. "You can tell me anything bud." Sonic said, getting a little closer to him.

Chris told him everything. About his early years, his extreme loneliness, and everything he's been through, and about how he thought about suicide. Sonic was stunned and heartbroken. He never knew Chris had such a horrible past. Towards the end, Chris began tearing up. "I-I want you to happy and go home...but when you do, I'll have to go through this again!" Chris choked out. He started to cry now. He put his face in his arm.

Sonic then got closer to him and gave the crying child a big, tight, bear hug. Chris buried his face into his furry chest. "It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok Chris. I promise." Sonic said gently to him. Chris calmed down a bit, and Sonic began stroking his forehead. "Shh...Shh Chris, that's it, shh.." Sonic said gently to him.

After about 5 or 6 minutes, Chris had almost completely calmed down. "Sonic? There's something else I've got to tell you." Chris said. "What is it kiddo?" Sonic said, pulling back. "Sonic, you've always been the big brother I never had. And I...I love you." Chris said. Sonic was a little surprised hearing him say that, but it wasn't really anything new to him. Tails had told him he loved him, and Sonic had told him the same a few times before. He smiled gently and hugged him again. "I love you too Chris." Sonic kissed him in the forehead to prove it.

The two then walked back upstairs, but stopped at Chris's room. "Goodnight Chris." Sonic said. Chris was about to walk into his room when Sonic said "Wait, Chris." Chris turned around. "Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Sonic asked. Chris smiled and followed him upstairs. Chris got into the bed, and Sonic laid down and hugged him. The two fell asleep, Chris in Sonic's arms.

September 19th, 2003.

Chris got up to find himself in some sort of forest. He had tears in his eyes. He called out Sonic's name, but he knew it was pointless. The hedgehog is gone forever. He would never see him again. But then, he saw a familiar figure walking out of the fog. He looked closer and realized that it was Sonic. Now back in his normal form. "Hey! Long time, no see!" Sonic said to him, giving him a thumbs up. Chris then slowly got up, and began running towards him. Sonic then kneeled down and extended his arms. Chris then ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Sonic did the same.

Sonic held him for a while, and then they got up. "C'mon kid, let's go home." Sonic said. Chris followed, but then Sonic stopped. "Hey, Chris?" He asked. He then turned around, and bent over. "How about a piggy-back ride?" Sonic asked. Chris hopped onto Sonic's back, and Sonic grabbed his legs, and began to run at full speed to Chris's home.

And so, Sonic never left Chris's side. Wherever Chris went, he went. Eventually Sonic had to go home, but instead of leaving Chris, he took Chris with him.

And Chris didn't regret it one bit.


End file.
